


Just a Man

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ShortieMcBealle: OK so what I would like is a well written fic of what all is going on in Jamie's mind during the wedding and when Claire passes out after their vows? And kind of delving into do you think he thought he'd actually marry her in time before it was a forced issue? Did he trick his uncles into giving him what he'd been wanting? Did he have some kind of plan from the beginning? Was this what him and Dougal were talking about in the stables at the end of the gathering after the man dies on the hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Man

      **Married.**  
     Smiling to myself I let the previous hours events wash over me. I was married to a woman that only my dreams could have conjured: foul mouthed, quick witted, and more bonnie than I could have ever hoped for. Father was right, when you find the proper lass you’ll ken it instantly.  
     I canna take my eyes off of her. She looks more and more beautiful each day even more so today. Today she is finally mine.  
     The laughter from the group of buffoons ahead of us boomed and echoed over the hills as we made our way back towards the inn causing Claire to jump slightly beside me. Murtagh was a slight distance behind us, only there to make sure I dinna make a run for it before the marriage became ‘official’.  
     “Lad!” Murtagh cried and jogged forward reaching towards Claire. When I turned to look at her she collapsed.  
     Luckily I managed to catch her head before it bounced off the ground and placed it in my lap. Her brown curls escaping their ties spilled over my kilt. Giving into temptation I slowly touched her hair surprised at it’s softness.  
     “Is it bad how much I want you so? I’ve ached for you since the day we met and now…” I whispered into the night reverently touching her hair and face, “What did I ever do to deserve you, mo nighean donn?”  
     Looking at her face my heart swells with love that has only grown deeper each day since I met her. Silently I vow to show her my ever growing adoration everyday until the end of time.  
     A water skin and cloth are thrust under my nose breaking my gaze of Claire’s face.  
     “Ye might want to try and rouse the lass. See what made her swoon.”  
     “Aye, thank-you Murtagh.”  
     Taking the cloth, I hoped it was a fresh cloth—Claire would be fretting about if it were not, I doused with water and for the first time tended to the ailments of my wife. As I gently pat the cold cloth to her forehead, cheeks and neck, thoughts swirl around the future of lass in my arms. A future full of happiness, children and love.  
     “As soon as it’s safe for me to get you out from under Colum’s nose I’ll take you to Lallybroch, mo nighean donn. We will be happy there as Laird and Lady, just you wait.” I whispered again.  
     Slowly she began to stir in my lap. Wetting the cloth again I touched it to the side of her face as her striking, intelligent, whisky colored eyes opened. Claire’s expression went from confusion to shock and discomfort all within a heartbeat.  
     Smiling down at her, hopefully giving her some comfort. In this moment all of my thoughts, hopes and dreams were solidified; I would give this woman anything, do anything for her until my dying breath.  
     “That bad is it?”


End file.
